We're Special not Freaks
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: Michelangelo and April are captured and put on an island with five others. They will be hunted by a mysterious man. Michelangelo is scared but he soon realizes that he has to become a leader of this group if he has any hope of surviving and escaping this island. April faces her inner demons.


Michelangelo sighed as he watched his three brothers. Raphael was mad… for some reason and was taking his anger out on an air vent. Leonardo was dutifully watching the TCRI building. And Donatello was texting April.

So basically same old, same old. Michelangelo was bored. Nothing ever changed. It felt like they were doing the same thing every night. He almost wished the Shredder or the Kraang would show up so they could have some excitement.

Michelangelo let out a frustrated groan. "Dudes, we've been sitting here, doing nothing for the past three hours and I'm bored and hungry. Can I at least go get some pizza or something?" Michelangelo pleaded, desperate for something to do.

"Fine, Mikey," Leonardo answered dismissively, not really paying attention.

"Hey Mikey, can you stop by April's? She hasn't been texting me back and I want to make sure she's okay," Donatello asked then he added hastily. "Just make it seem like you wanted to say hi not that I was worried about her."

Michelangelo nodded and quickly jumped onto another roof, happy to be doing something other than waiting for something to happen.

* * *

He decided to stop by April's apartment first and get the pizza later. April was on the roof when he arrived. She turned her head when she saw him. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Let me guess, Donnie's worried about me," April remarked.

"Yep," Michelangelo replied with a shrug. "But now that I think about it, we haven't seen you for a couple days. Have you been avoiding us?" Michelangelo sat down next to her, giving her a thoughtful look.

"I just wanted to be alone for a while, it's been a hell of a month," April told him softly. "I mean finding out that I'm a mutant, no offense, and seeing my worst fear took a lot out of me. I can't believe that a year ago, everything was normal. Well so I thought."

"It's going to okay, April. Being a mutant is awesome. It's the best thing ever. It's so cool," Michelangelo told her cheerfully.

"Mikey, you're not exactly help- ugh!" April exclaimed. "Mikey, someone's watching us."

Michelangelo and April jumped up just as someone started shooting at them from a helicopter.

"Okay, sometimes it's not so cool," Michelangelo muttered as April and he tried to run.

"Do you know who's shooting at us?" April asked as they ducked behind an air vent.

"Well they don't look like the Kraang or the Foot and there is no way, the Purple Dragons have enough money for a helicopter," Michelangelo said, furrowing his eyebrows. "So I have no idea."

"Oh sweetie, we don't have a name. Just call us the freak hunters," a woman purred. Michelangelo and April turned around slowly to see a tall blonde haired woman standing in front of them with two guns in her hand and a huge smile on her face. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Angel and we're going to have a lot of fun." She laughed sinisterly before shooting two tranquillizer darts at April and Michelangelo.

Michelangelo managed to leap over the vent, avoiding the dart. April, on the other hand was not that fast and the dart got her leg, knocking her out instantly.

"Why do I keep forgetting that April's not as fast as we are?" Michelangelo muttered, as he jumped out of the way as the blonde woman shot at him again.

"Come on, you little freak, I don't want to chase you now. That's for later," the woman said cruelly.

Michelangelo did not like the sound of that or the fact that woman's smile was getting even bigger. He has never been more relived when he heard a familiar shout and a hockey stick struck the blonde woman.

"Casey, I'm so glad to see you. I don't know why Donnie hates you so much and thinks you're no good punk kid," Michelangelo said excitedly. He covered his mouth when he realized what he just said.

Casey gave him a weird look. "Uh, good to see you to. Let's just get April out of here before that psycho woman wakes up," Casey suggested.

"Young man, refrain from calling my wife psycho or you get a bullet in your head." A muscular bearded man appeared from out of the shadows. He was holding a hunting gun.

"Don't bother with the boy, George, he's merely a human," the woman said with a smirk as she got up. "Our boss only wants the turtle and the girl."

"Well if you want them, you are going to have to go through me," Casey snapped as he and Michelangelo got into fighting positions.

"Oh honey. We'd love to stay here and teach you a lesson but we're in a hurry. So we'll make this quick," the woman informed him sweetly. She took out a walkie talkie. "Hit them hard, baby, just like we practiced."

Michelangelo's eyes widened as a smoke bomb hit the roof, immediately filling Casey and Michelangelo's eyes, mouth and nose with smoke. He could barely breathe. It took a few minutes before everything went completely black.

* * *

April woke up when she smelled something being waved in front of her face. "Mikey, get that moldy pizza away from…" April trailed off when she saw five unknown… creatures standing above her. She let out a terrified scream.

One of them who looked like a gigantic swan gently put here wing on April's shoulder. "It's all right. It's all right. We're not going to hurt you, I promise. We just wanted to wake you up," she said softly.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Michelangelo asked as he woke up and looked around. "More importantly where are we?"

April surveyed her surroundings. They were on a beach. On one side was a massive forest and on the other was the ocean. "It looks like we're on an island," April remarked.

"You get five points for stating the obvious, O'Neil," a teenage black haired boy commented sarcastically as he idly stood by a tree.

"Tommy, be nice," a white haired teenage girl chided him sternly. Tommy just rolled his eyes.

"Whoa, you have white hair," Michelangelo said delightedly. "That's so cool. You're like Storm."

"Yeah, that is kinda cool," the girl agreed with a grin.

"Oh great another comic geek," Tommy muttered.

"I'm Katie by the way. You've met my brother Tommy," Katie introduced. "That's Victor and his wife Lydia. And over there is Rose." She pointed to a twelve year old fox girl sitting on a rock, looking out to the ocean.

"It's nice to meet all of you but if you don't mind me asking, why did whoever captured us bring us here?" April asked worriedly, as she looked around for possible danger. Everything seemed too quiet and peaceful.

"Did you ever read the short story: The Most Dangerous Game?" Lydia asked softly. Michelangelo shook his head. April on the other hand looked horrified. "Well it's just like that except for those who have been mutant or have some kind of gift."

"Basically this rich guy and his buddies will hunt us at night until morning," Victor informed them gruffly, putting his eagle wing around the swan woman.

"Don't worry, I'll call Donnie and my brothers will get us out of here," Michelangelo told them firmly, reaching down to his belt for his T-phone, only to find that it was gone.

"Sorry, Mikey but you're stuck here. We all are," Lydia apologized.

April and Michelangelo exchanged a worried look. What where they going to do?


End file.
